Mirrored
by 14ABFFD-Ayim Imeka
Summary: "It's too late, Miss Granger. Rosie has passed on." Immediately, pandemonium erupted. After all-for Rose Potter, the bloody Girl-Who-LIVED, it is simply ridiculous to die.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Present year for this story: 2014 ('Cuz, obviously, this is my choice, and FanFiction means FAN, not AUTHOR!"**

**..:..:..:..**

**Mirrors**

**..:..:..:..**

"Hey! Um. . ." Cedric shut his eyelids for a few seconds, hating himself for what he was about to say. His girlfriend, Rose Potter, faced him with a slightly questioning look.

"Cedric? How did you find me?" Rose asked quietly, confused, as she thought that her and her friends, along with the teachers, were the only ones who knew where the kitchens were located.

"I asked Hermione." Cedric answered stiffly. "Anyways, that's not the point. This isn't working."

"What's not working?" Rose questioned, even though, in her mind, she knew what her boyfriend was going to say.

"You know what isn't working!" Cedric roared, unusually riled up, compared to his normal easygoing, collected manner. "This relationship!" Rose looked down when her suspicions were confirmed.

"Why?" Rose whispered softly, unusual for her normal bubbly attitude.

"Just. . . everything. . ." Cedric admitted. "At first, I thought that it would work. It didn't."

Rose tilted her head to the side slightly, her green eyes sad.

"I'm sorry, Rose . . ." Cedric said quietly, guilt flashing through his eyes. Rose smiled bitterly.

Without responding, she turned around and walked away.

..:...:..

"Rosie! It's time for breakfast!" Hermione shouted, trying to get her best friend up.

"Whatever. I'll catch up." Rose replied, her reply muffled by the pillow in which her face was buried in.

As soon as Hermione was out of sight, Rose ran out of the Gryffindor dorms and common room. She ran to the lake, a shard of broken mirror's glass in her hands.

..::..:::..::..

"Quiet, please!" Dumbledore shouted over the mass panic. "Miss Rose Lily Potter had disappeared earlier this day. If you find any infor-" Dumbledore started to say, before Hagrid burst into the Great Hall. In his arms, was a limp, lifeless figure. Tiny red drops fell into the floor.

"Professor Dumbledore! I found 'er! She was 'loating on top of 'e 'ake!" Hagrid said hurriedly, his words jumbling together. Dumbledore's eyes flashed with slight panic as he swiftly made his way down to Hagrid, with Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall at his heels. Dumbledore rested his hand on the body's chest, before shaking his head mournfully.

"It's too late." Dumbledore lifted his eyes to gaze at Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"No, not Rosie, PLEASE NOT ROSIE!" Hermione panicked. "YOU HAVE TO BE WRONG! THERE'S NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL THAT ROSIE IS DEAD!" Hermione shouted, panic and alarm clear in her brown eyes, astounding some people with her vocabulary.

"It's too late, Miss Granger. Rosie has passed on."

Immediately, pandemonium erupted.

After all-for Rose Potter, the bloody Girl-Who-LIVED, it is simply ridiculous to die.

..:..:..:..:..

Cedric sat down heavily, sadness flashing through his eyes. A figure approached him angrily.

_CRACK_

Everyone perked up, as Hermione Granger slapped the Hufflepuff.

Cedric looked up in surprise, cradling his cheek.

"What the HELL is your problem!" Cho Chang shouted, storming over to Cedric.

"My problem? Hm . . ." Hermione pretended to think, tapping her chin mockingly. "_My _problem is that my best friend-is _DEAD _and it's all _his _fault!" Hermione burst out savagely, complete insanity momentarily glittering past her eyes.

"IF YOU HADN'T BROKE ROSE'S HEART, SHE'D STILL BE HERE RIGHT NOW! GODDAMNIT, SHE FUCKING LOVED YOU! AND WHAT DID YOU DO? SHE WOULD'VE DIED FOR YOU, SHE EVEN SAVED YOUR LIFE, ALMOST LETTING HERSELF DIE INSTEAD. DON'T YOU EVEN _CARE _THAT SHE'S DEAD?!" Hermione's fury unleashed itself from Hermione's tight control. Her brown eyes were twisted with absolute fury.

Cedric looked down depressingly.

"She . . ." Hermione felt her rage bubble away as tears slid from her honey golden-brown eyes. "She loved you. And you left her . . ." Hermione trailed off, swallowing painfully. "And now she's gone."

_And now she's gone. _Cedric's subconsciousness repeated.

"I can't believe it . . ." Hermione choked out.

..::::..::::..

A few months later, Cedric Diggory was found. Or at least, his body. He had hung himself.


End file.
